spyro the dragon: Nightmares come true
by unleash the dragon within you
Summary: changed it around a bit casue of one or two mistakes might not be changing agin casue of no time so plz enjoy an tell me wat i hav gone round on apart from that enjoy.


**The awakening**

Three years have passed since the defeat of Gaul when he was bringing back the Dark Master from convexity to tack over the world and claim it for himself crating havoc other the lands. Spyro and his friends where still trapped inside the crystal with sparks and cynder. When spyro wakes up he will find the world has nearly been taken over by dark master. It will test spyro to his limits. He won't stop until he has killed every dragon on the planet spyro must unleash the true dragon within himself to stop this evil for once and for all and bring peace back to this world.

**Memories come back to hunt you**

Hunter walked up to the well of souls what was left of it after all these years. This place still give me the creeps even after all this time. I hate this place I rather be at home now then be here but I must see if spyro and his friends are alive I hope so he is are last chance to stop this evil for once and for all. Please ancestors may they be ok at this time of great need…… hunter walked up and down to find a entrance to get inside the only door he could find was a small entrance and it was a tight squeeze. Dam I have to live some of me supplies here great he put his supplies down an only carried which was important to him his bow and arches and other small items. He crawled through the small cave to open up in a large cave with loads of tunnels like mazes.

Great this is going to take ages I better get started it was dark in the cave and hunter saw a dead and rotted body of a ape who must have died here trying to escape the place falling apart but didnt he had a smashed skull where a rock was still imbedded in him still. He grabbed the bone from his leg ripped some cloth off from the ape and rapped it around the bone an used sum flint he had to make a torch Thats better I can see more I know we could find a way to make a could use out of those apes he was met with a noise like the place was falling apart no its a cave in. NOOO not now I have come to far please dont I don't want to die here as small rocks started to fall down he dodged them all as he dodged a rock same size as him nearly. then the cave in died down that was close it was only a brief cave in only small rocks fell narrowing missing hunter.

As hunter searched threw the tunnels he was yet meet up with dead ends or big holes in the floor where hunter couldnt cross over the floor. Come on he must be alive. He must be please am not giving up he did so much for use I try the first area I came in it is bigger they I try and find something i hope as hunter was walking back he heard that noise again. Oh crap not again but it wasnt he fell threw the floor barely hanging on the ledge COME on as he shouted an he dragged his body up the ledge with all his strength making him shot out. bit by bit the floor gave way he ran a couple of meters making sure he didn't do it again. That was too close for my likening he walked back to the cave it was a bit different from the cave in from before it was shaped out more at the top like opening up at the top.

As he reached the main area He reached his arm out feather to get a better look of the cave with the torch. Whats that.... Reflections of his torch were shining around the cave giving of different colours they was small crystals at the top of the cave as he just seen over the top of the cave. I will start my search they he thrown his torch over the ledge he was met with more reflections all over the cave as he reached the top he saw a massive fiery red crystal surrounded by smaller ones. This must be it I have finally found you spyro finally all this time he walked over to be meet with 2 big figures and one small one in the crystal he ran his hand down the crystal to be meet with cynders face sparks and finally spyro a smile came across hunters face relief.

You look a lot more bigger and tougher then I was told spyro well being trapped in there for some years I guess you grow a bit I suppose this must be cynder a former enemy I heard am not sure about you but I was told you are a good dragoness so you're my friend I hear you have feelings for her spyro thats good I hope you understand about that I hope you look after her shes a lucky dragoness to have you spyro I hope yours last longer. sparks still looks the same to me I hope hes not a chatter box when they told me about you now lets get started getting you lot out of they let me think oh ye he told me to chant this words at the crystal so here I go. As he was about to get started he saw cynder and spyro together he thought what great couple they would make then it hit him.

**Flashback**

Hunter my love we have to part ways now so are forces may flank the dark masters castle and you go straight on. yes I now crystal he called her that because her eyes light up as priceles crystal in the day and she wear a white crystal around her neck said to bring light upon the dark. I just I still get that feeling for you that. I now hunter that you never see me again smell or even feel me again as she said that he grew a small smile on his face oh crystal you were the one for me I promise you when are forces meet I find you and we wont leave your side I promise. You dont need to promise I always be they for you in your heart thank you I………. hunter was meet with a kiss on his lips before he could finish. Sir we need to get moving are forces are ready. Yes yes I now move out the forces. Hunter walked right. His love went left hunter looked at her with a sad smile saying I might not be seeing you again Crystal everything be ok I promise Hun I be ok I promise we will finish where we got to last night hunter went red with that but he didnt care see you soon Hun He liked that it was short for hunter.

Hours past after walking towards the place in the world where he didnt wanted to go he didnt fear anything he new his forces were out numbered but skill and love for they families drove them on to fight wars and win savagely with friends and family. Others would try an fight but would flee before nearing the gates. He reaches the dark reinforced doors they looked like mile high an with steel spiked doors an were drenced in fresh blood from fights. As his army sent out a war cry to tell they foes we are here and will stop this war once and for all no matter what even if to the death. As the doors unlocked each lock making the door make noises of ear screeching sounds they emesis replied with a war cry of blood meat and death that heard for miles hunter just smiled to this and looked back to his army and his closest friends they breathed in and let a cry out that shuck the heavens telling them.

YOU will die what you done to are lands and people the death the losses and friends you caursed with that last massive war cry silence broke the lands with that he saw the smoke in the horizon that the other forces were ready and his love was ready to as the doors opened they flooded out and hunter shouted its THEY TIME TO DIE CHARGE!!!! With that the forces collided which sounded like thunder in the skies. As crystal watched she had tears in her eyes just watching the fight please be ok please. Don't worry crystal as a friend told her. I fought with him loads of times boy does he put up a fight even out numbered he goes in a frenzy when fighting for the things that he loves and his lost ones he is a unstoppable force when fighting trust me.

Thanks muscle they called him that because he was like a brick house massive with muscle and very strong. when surrounded he would send apes flying by his when do we charge my lady you don't have to say that making her smile ok just having bit of manners watching this isn't helping I want to put heads together i now all of us want to she said when they reach the inside the castle gates we flank at the back ok wait NOW after you my lady oh you some times. Were coming hunter hang in they. As they forces swiftly went down the hill quickly. reinforcements were coming hunter hold on my love everything was going well the sun was shining over them blinding the ape forces who tried to swing at them they smelled victory. Until the sun got blocked away darkness covered victory faded her forces sensed something not right they stopped still. What now how is this possible Crystal touched her white crystal felling something that she dreaded NO this not possible he cant be… She was met with a dark massive figure with dark smoke floating across the floor she felt fear death sadness pain. YOU......

No its not possible you should be dead. Yes I know but thanks to Gaul he brought me back from the eternal night. But well of souls was destroyed yes it was but I laid quiet here making like I was dead so as your forces thought I was dead you would come here and destroy what was left but now am here I will kill you all and I lust for this every second of this crystal Once your forces are dead they nothing left to fight against me. What how you now my name hahahaha I now a lot of you and poor hunter he worries so much for you let me help him with that pain of his. Has he swung for her with his glowing purple claw he was met with her sword. Am not that easy to put down not when I got hunter his love for me is strong an you cant possible beat me.

As her sword glowed white form those last words. The dark master blow cloud off dark smoke making all of her forces to cough an go wimp you bitch you have now idea the power I have it will crush you like a fly with a smile on his face when he said that. Give it your best shout you evil basted you think you are unstoppable but your not you are weak like your forces. When she looked at the battle hunter was winning they fight she had a smile on her face when she said that. You will pay for that you bitch how about this as we waved his massive arm signaling for something. Nooooo how… hundreds of dredwings came from the clouds hiding waiting for the right moment they dived for hunter forces with little notice they dropped they bombs and numbers started to equal.

Hunter please be ok just…… whats wrong crystal don't you like seeing the defeat of your love ones an without saying good bye what a shame hunter is nothing to worry about now hes gone. When he said that hunter forces where shrinking by the minute of air attacks and ground. Come on crystal we need those forces now where… what no he's dead isn't he he saw where the smoke was coming from but this smoke wasnt the one he saw early it was all dark and he saw a massive dark shadow covering his love from him and they reinforcements. Hang one crystal we are coming guys change of plan we are the reinforcements huddle close and shield each other we are helping crystal sir we cant they will pick use off if we stay together easy. We CANT stay here they need are help so what are we going to do sir. Sir I got a plan we all split up so we would bye time for you. No you cant do this to your selves I said we would come back alive. Hunter nobody can promise anything these days. Good is loosing this war dark is taking over what can we do we are the last forces in the world. Now GO save her if you can. Hunter yes blaze you where one of my best friends I could trust you all the time these days all other of my friends got killed in war hunter only if I had some one to fight for.

You do blaze that is all of use we are friends if not family and that is something to fight for. Yes YES it is sir, dont keep calling me that blaze call me hunter. Yes hunter my friend, go NOW less chat every second counts thank you blaze. Bye my friend my best friend. AHHHHHHHHH as blaze shouts TO THE DEATH with that the reaming forces burst into a mad killing spree braking snapping stabbing apes to death even with they bear hands COME on you fucking apes I show you a true warrior with those last words he jumped into a bunch of big apes size didn't matter to him nothing did he didnt care with a hand full of men hunter was more then halfway to his true love he looked back to hear a scream that even scared him it was blaze the last one to die. He scream told hunter he died of pain hatred and relief it was over the pain was gone now he could meet his loves ones without feeling alone.

As hunter turned his head he couldn't hold back one tear went down his right cheek. You were the best blaze maybe even better then me revenge will come even If i hav to fight my last battle to get revnge for you i promise in my entire life. Crystal hold on as he clenched is sword an removed is amor to run quicker the breeze made is wounds hurt more but he was in no mood to feel pain.

No hes not dead you bloody retched basted and a very poor excuse to be a purple dragon just die I hope you like it where am sending you. YOU shall die for that I was going to spar you for some entertainment when I get board. You sick twisted twat. Now am going to kill you slowly and lust for your body in pieces. Never as crystal swung with her big sword at the dark master he evaded it easily. Right so you want a proper sword fight then I show you one that you wish you never started I am going to drive my sword straight through you many times an watch the last bit of blood come from your body.

Never die crystal swung her sword many times at him trying to find a gap where to put her sword threw his black heart. Come on crystal I wont a challenge Fine she swung her sword at him even faster using all her body to get more swings in she swung for his left side but she changed her strike quickly to his right leg to try an cripple him. But he saw it an moved out the way. Very good crystal you have some moves in you but not good enough youre afraid of me that what makes you weak an easy to kill Now its my turn to show you a proper sword fight time to die.

As he ran at crystal she was met with her sword the collision sent her back a thew feet she was struggling with the strength and power of the dark master. CRYSTAL hunter came running towards her looking like hes been threw hell from the wounds and slashes in his body. Hunter pleases help I cant hold on much longer please As the dark master throne her back to get a swing ready she fell on the ground hard making her drop her sword Crystal get OUT of the way NOW. Time to die crystal NOOOOOOOO hunter it wasnt your fault it had to happen one day. Hunter I will always love you in my heart and soul to you always.

**End of flash back……..**

No I cant go through anyway of those memoirs why does it hunt me still I now I must do this its just hard as hunter grabbed her necklace he got from her from the last moments she had life in her it glowed a white colour it warmed his body up an he got the filling he was with her once again Right I cant keep Dwindling on my memoirs right lets get down to business.

May the power of the ancestors great evil has come we need help from the chosen one to stop this evil for once and for all please send him are deepest help send him this message it is time spyro to fulfil your destiny and stop the dark master its time to wake up and bring peace back to this world once agian spyro your not alone in this world you have allies.


End file.
